Campamento Pokemon
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Sean bienvenidos al campamento pokemon donde pasaran varias cosas , misterios , aventuras, romance , drama y varias cosas mas les esperan a nuestros campistas
1. comienza el campamento

**Hola, bueno como había dicho eh aqui el capitulo reparado en algunas partes me tome la libertad de alargarlo solo un poco ya que este capitulo es introductorio como dije los otros dos seran arreglados dramáticamente ya en el cuatro me tomaría a mi seguir el fic completamente bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir disfruten del fic y nos vemos la próxima**

* * *

Capitulo 1

La mayoría de los Pokemons habían sido inscritos a un campamento por las vacaciones de verano la mayoría por sus Padres o tutores legales a algunos les gustaba la idea otros se quejaban en vano y algunos simplemente se tragaban todo y irían ya que no tenían de otra , los padres fueron a dejar a sus Hijos en el campamento observaron las instalaciones un campamento amplio cercano a un lago un total de 10 cabañas 2 baños una cafetería , enfermería ,cobertizo y varias cosas mas.

Uno de los primeros en llegar fue una pareja de Charizard quien traían consigo a su hijo mas grande Charmeleon quien solo observo el lugar con el seño fruncido no quería ir al campamento pero su madre por petición de sus amigas lo inscribió ya que sus hijos también irían aunque sea bajo protestas inútiles charmeleon tenia que asistir si o si .

Momentos antes

En la casa de Charmeleon este estaba recostado en su cama con la cara en la Almohada ya que en ese verano no estarían sus amigos ya que irían a un estúpido campamento ambos le dijeron que vayan pero no quería no le gustaban esas cosas es mas prefería cuidar a su pequeño Hermanito Charmander que ir a dicho campamento pero el estaba en casa de sus tios todas las vacaciones .

―Charmeleon ven ―la madre de Charmeleon le hablo desde la sala el al escucharla se levanto y fue a ver que necesitaba su madre

Cuando llego y observo estaba no solo su madre si no también su padre que era otro charizard pero variocolor cosa que siempre admiro charmeleon de su padre ese color negro le daba cierto aire de superioridad lastimosamente el no era varicolor pero eso no le quitaba que tenga buena fuerza física

―que sucede Mamá?―Pregunto Charmeleon a verla ella solo le mostro el folleto del campamento Pokemon donde sus amigos le repitieron hasta el cansancio que vayan

―las madres de Ivysaur y Waltortle me sugirieron este campamento para ti así puedas pasar vacaciones con tus amigos ―Dijo ella y Charmeleon dio un suspiro

―ellos me hicieron la misma propuesta pero no quiero ir ―Dijo el Dando un suspiro de cansancio

―lastimosamente eso ya no está a tu decisión hijo nosotros ya te inscribimos ya que ambos iremos a casa de tus tios por tu hermano y luego a casa de tu abuela y sé que no te gusta ir a casa de tu abuela porque te aburres ―Dijo su padre sonriendo divertido ante la cara de protesta de su hijo eso siempre le divertía ver malhumorado a su Hijo por cosas como esas

―¿pero?...―Quiso protestar pero sus padres lo hicieron callar

―sin peros ya esta todo decidido ―dijo su padre y Charmeleon solo suspiro

Volviendo al presente

Cuando llegaron ambos padres solo entraron al campamento junto a su Hijo observando todas las instalaciones el lugar se veía bien un Alakazam se acerco a ellos para saludarlos

―buenos días señores soy el director del campamento me llamo alakazam como mi especie les aseguro que su hijo estará bien aquí ―el dueño del Campamento se acercaba a los padres para darles la bienvenida estrechando la Mano de cada uno

―esta bien por cualquier cosa que surja en la maleta de nuestro hijo hay un papel con nuestros números telefónicos ―la madre de Charmeleon seguía hablando con Alakazam mientras notaba como Charmeleon se alejaba un poco

Al rato comenzaron a llegar los demás campistas la mayoría acompañado por sus padres quienes los iban dejando y yéndose. Charmeleon buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos que eran los otros dos iniciales de su región como sus madres eran amigas los tres prácticamente crecieron juntos cuando los vio solo se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa tal parece que podría estar interesante el campamento todo y cuando pueda estar con sus amigos y molestar con ellos bueno solo el y Wartortle ya que Ivysaur se encargaba de ver que no arruinen nada estos dos.

―¿Charmeleon? Pensé que no ibas a venir luego de que te dijimos del _campamento_ ―Ivysaur observo a su Amigo acercarse este solo dio un suspiro

―fue idea de mi madre las suyas le dijeron del campamento así que gracias por hacer que me traigan aqui―Charmeleon fingiendo una cara seria

Los tres iniciales comenzaron a caminar por el campamento observando el lugar si era lindo poco a poco comenzó a llenarse de varios pokemons algunos que ellos no conocían otros que los vieron en el colegio como era el caso de los iniciales de las demás regiones

―¿saben si alguno de nuestros amigos vendrá? Digo solo eh visto al hermano menor de Servnine , Snivy pero no a ella y Monferno pero no hay señal de los demás ―Dijo Wartortle a los demás

―hola muchachos―Una voz femenina los Hizo mirar hacia arriba aterrizando junto a ellos era una Pidgeotto quien les saludo feliz

―hola Pidgeotto que casualidad que te vemos aquí ―Dijo Ivysaur observando a Pidgeotto

―si sucede que mi madre será cocinera en el campamento y aproveche para venir a ver que tal era el campamento _―_ Dijo ella tranquila

―espera ¿tu madre será al cocinera? Oh esto se pone mejor ―Dijo Wartortle recordando que la madre de Pidgeotto , una Unfezant era una excelente cocinera las veces que ellos fueron para la casa de su amiga ya que la conocían desde jardín de infantes cuando era una Pidgey

Los 4 fueron hacia la entrada del campamento a ver a quien más podían encontrar de sus amigos grande fue la sorpresa de ver a los iniciales de Johto y Hoenn llegar estos al verlos se acercaron

―hola a todos―Saludo Quilava a los inciales de Kanto estos le devolvieron el saludo

―hola Quilava,Croconaw,Bayleef como están?―Pregunto Ivysaur a sus amigos

―¡Wasaaa!―Monferno salto frente a todos asustando a la mayoría este solo reía divertido al verlos así

―¡con un Unow Monferno casi nos matas del susto!―Grito Charmeleon queriendo golpear a monferno quien reía mientras Charmeleon era sujetado de la cola por Ivysaur por sus látigo sepa

Una ves que ya todos habían llegado y fueron a la cafetería donde el director del campamento Alakazam daría un pequeño discurso de bienvenida a todos

―bueno hola a todos quería darles la bienvenida a este campamento de verano yo sere el director del campamento cualquier duda o algo que necesiten díganmelo ahora les presentare a los instructores ―Diciendo eso Alakazam presento a todos los instructores eran un Scizor,un Machamp,un Swamper,una Floatzel y una persian en la cafetería estaba la madre de Pidgeotto Unfezant y en la enfermería una Blissey

Cuando la presentación termino todos se dirigieron a sus cabañas ya asignadas estaban separadas en dos secciones las Hembras a un lado y los machos al otro , ahora Charmeleon compartía cabaña con sus dos amigos y Dewott otro inicial del tipo agua de Unova que Waltortle era buen otra cabaña había una discusión por las camas que era entre Monferno y Pignite quien se peleaban por la cama de arriba

―¡ni lo sueñes monferno yo llegue primero!―Pignite trataba de sacarlo de la cama este solo se sujetaba fuerte para no salir volando

―¡yo me subi primero así que por ende es mia!―Grito Monferno sujetándose de la cama

―¡oh por favor llevan 15 minutos discutiendo! ¡Monferno toma esta cama y cállate!―Quilava ya se canso de la pelea de ambos y le dio su litera quien monferno de un salto llego

―Gracias Quilava te la debo ―Dijo Monferno con una sonrisa

―oh claro que me la debes y con esta van quince favores que pronto te los cobrare ―Dijo Quilava en la cama de abajo

en esa cabaña la compartían los 3 iniciales de fuego de Johto , Unova y Sinnoh ademas de que aun no llegaba su cuarto compañero pero sabían que era el inicial de tipo fuego de Hoenn pero no era el Combusken que ellos conocían el estaba en casa de sus Abuelos y no volvería hasta comienzos de clase así que no conocían a este nuevo compañero cuando tocaron la puerta de la cabaña

―¿quien toca peta? ¿Amigo o no amigo?―Pregunto Monferno desde su cama

―¿que debo a contestar a eso? ¿Es aquí la cabaña numero 5? ―Pregunto la voz del otro lado de la puerta que era una vos medio forzada para ellos pero no le dieron mucha importancia

―si esta es la cabaña numero 5 ¿tu eres Combusken verdad?―pregunto Quilava levantándose para abrir la puerta al notar al Combusken quien tenía un aro en la pluma de la derecha en su cabeza

―si soy aunque me llamo Dani ―dijo Combusken con una sonrisa a todos les pareció muy animado ese combusken

―¿que paisa? A mi me dicen el monferno―Dijo Monferno de cabeza colgado de la cama cuando cayó porque el cobertor dejo de estar pegado al colchón

―yo soy quilava el de haya es Pignite ―se presento Quilava , pignite saludo con la mano mientras Dani les devolvió el saludo

―es un placer bueno ¿ya eligieron cama?―Pregunto Dani a lo que los tres asintieron

―si solo queda la de abajo de Pignite ―Respondió Quilava

―está bien además no me gusta dormir en las literas de arriba _―_ Dani guardo un bolso que llevaba debajo de la cama

Sonó la campana del almuerzo y todos fueron hacia la cafetería al llegar eh ir a buscar su comida Charmeleon y los demás fueron saludados por la madre de Pidgeotto quien les dio su comida y fueron a buscar una mesa donde se sentaron cercanos a la puerta hay observaron entrar a una Lopunny quien llevaba en sus brazos dos cintas rojas en forma de X como algunos luchadores esta pidió su comida y fue a sentarse alejadas de todos

―Disculpa ¿esta ocupado el lugar?―Pregunto un Lucario le sonrió a aquella lopunny este la miro indiferente

―adelante siéntate ―Dijo la lopunny los que lograron escucharla se dieron cuenta por su voz era de Macho aquel lucario abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar su voz

―¿eres macho?―Pregunto Lucario y Lopunny le miro frunciendo el seño

―si adelante ríete todos lo hacen ya que parezco hembra―Dijo Lopunny serio

―sabes yo te comprendo que es duro que te confundan ―Lucario le dio una sonrisa y Lopunny abrió los ojos

―no me digas que tu…―No termino de hablar ya que lucario asintió ante sus dudas sabiendo que las apariencias engañan

―Si piensas que Soy Hembra pues tienes Razón yo lo soy ―Dijo ella sonriendo y Aquel Lopunny le devolvió la sonrisa

Cuando todos terminaron de almorzar comenzaron a ver el campamento pero había un grupo de la misma especie pero diferente evolución dos de ellos con ganas de arrancarse los ojos

―esperaba no verte ¡Jolteon!―Un umbreon observaba a un jolteon de manera retadora este le devolvía la mirada

―en algo estamos de acuerdo Umbreon―Dijo aquel Jolteon mientras detrás suyo una Sylveon,Glaceon y Leafeon observaban aquella ida y vuelta de palabras mientras detrás de Umbreon había una Espeon , Vaporeon y Flareon

―hermano ya vasta ―Leafeon trato de calmar inútilmente a su hermano quien seguía lanzando electricidad al ver a Umbreon

―¡Umbreon no pelees! ―Flareon observaba con el seño fruncido a Umbreon quien al igual que Leafeon quería detener todo

―creo que estarán así un rato ¿quieren ir al lago?―Pregunto Glaceon a las demás evoluciones de Eevee las demás asintieron y se fueron solo quedando aparte de los rivales a Vaporeon y Sylveon que observaban preocupadas la lucha

―¿los detenemos Sylveon?―Pregunto Vaporeon la tipo hada asintió

Ambas se acercaron y se pusieron en frente de ambos mandándolos hacia atrás

―¡Suficiente los dos!―Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo ambos solo miraban para otro lado con una ligera línea roja debajo de sus ojos ante las miradas de las dos Hembras

―lo siento Sylveon ―Dijo Umbreon observando a otro lado

―lo lamento Vaporeon―Umbreon escucho la disculpa de su rival sono como la suya y ambos cayeron en cuenta de algo al escuchar el tono de sus voces

―¡CON MI HERMANA NO!―gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo para volver a luchar mientras las hembras solo dieron un suspiro sabiendo que no podrían separarlos así que se marcharon dejando a ambas rivales matarse entre si

Ese grupo particular de las evoluciones de Eevee habían sido vecinos toda su vida sus padres y hermanas eran amigas entre si menos ambos Machos que tenían una amistad que se pronunciaba como Rivalidad debido a que Umbreon ah estado interesado en Sylveon desde que ambos eran un Par de Eevees al igual que Jolteon con Vaporeon haciendo arder mas la chispa de la rivalidad de ambos

En una parte del campamento el consejero Machamp organizaba un pequeño torneo de combates unisex de los cuales Dewott iba ganando y ya no le quedaban rivales ya que venció a la mayoria de sus oponentes el Consejero Machamp iba a darle la victoria pero

―yo lo desafío ―Una Frogadier estaba parada en la rama de un árbol en una pose ninja

―esta bien por favor baja para comenzar ―Dijo el tipo Lucha y Frogadier bajo de la rama para quedar frente a Dewott quien solo la observaba

―solo podrás usar un ataque en esta batalla así que elije ―el instructor observo como Frogadier creo dos espadas de agua y se agacho separando sus pies con una pose ninja para el combate

―bien ¡Comiencen!―Machamp sonó un silbato y Frogadier de un salto ya ataco a Dewott que se cubria

―¡hey espera!―Dijo Dewott defendiéndose

―en una lucha de verdad siempre debes estar listo mas cuando un ninja ataque que atacaran en cualquier momento―Dijo Frogadier mientras atacaba rápidamente

Mientras ambas espadas por así decirlo chocaban todos observaban asombrados aquella lucha ya que en esos combates Dewott mostraba supremacía pero ahora era Humillado por una hembra , Frogadier lanzo un corte con su espada lanzando lejos la concha de Dewott quien solo se defendía con la otra ahora pero no le duro mucho ya que también iso lo mismo quedando sin armas y Frogadier observándolo

―te eh vencido y eh ganado honor por la batalla ahora ríndete ―Dijo Frogadier y Dewott observo para otro lado

―me…rindo…―Dijo Dewott mirando hacia otro lado habia perdido y por mucho

Cuando Frogadier se iba del lugar Dewott solo la observaba irse sentía varias cosas por esa Hembra una era Admiración por su habilidad , otra frustración ya que perdió contra ella y la ultima era la que no descifraba si era curiosidad o otra cosa quería saber más de aquella tipo agua

―no te ilusiones Dewott no llegaras ni a primera base con Marina _―_ Dijo Wartortle acercándose

―¿Marina?―pregunto Dewott

―así se llama aquella Frogadier es mi vecina pero te digo que tiene un carácter muy serio que ni a conocido llegaras apenas y mi me dirige la palabra a mi y eso que somos vecinos contando que nos vemos muy seguido―Dijo Waltortle y Dewott solo observo para donde se fue aquella hembra

Monferno fue hacia la pequeña tienda que había en el campamento a comprar algunos dulces picantes pero mientras caminaba observo algo curioso su compañero de Cabaña Dani charlaba con Braixen una de sus amigas así que cautelosamente para escuchar lo que decían pero llego tarde

―Descuida mantendré tu secreto a salvo nos vemos ―Braixen se fue de ahí mientras Dani también monferno quedo mas confundido que al comienzo

―te digo que Dani no es quien ustedes creen que es solo eso te puedo decir ―Marina salió de quien sabe dónde y luego de decirle eso a Monferno se fue de la misma forma en la que llego dejando a Monferno con la duda existencial de que sucedía que secretos ocultaba ese tal Dani habia que admitirlo la curiosidad le gano y planeaba seguirlo.

Pidgeotto habia tenido un buen comienzo en aquel Campamento al encontrarse con sus amigos, ahora ella estaba charlando junto a Servine y Su amiga Altaria sobre que hacer en ese Campamento ya que luego vendría la escuela y con ella otra ves las tareas que en si era lo que menos querían pensar en esos Momentos ah decir verdad

―Entonces Servine ¿que te hizo venir a este campamento? Pense que irias de viaje con Grovyle ―Pregunto Pidgeotto mirando a su Amiga que suspiro

―Por favor no lo nombres no quiero escuchar algo sobre el Señor Ego tamaño Regigigas ―Dijo ella mirando a otro lado

―Apuesto ah que tuvieron una de sus tantas peleas ambos son la Pareja mas rara que eh conocido en mi vida , tu la Señorita Orgullo y el señor Ego no quiero ni imaginar como seria si tuvieran huevos ―Dijo bromeando Altaria siendo que Servine se puso roja

―¡No digas tonterías! ¿E…enserio crees que podria tener…huevos…con…ese tonto?―Pregunto Servine titubeando ante tal Idea cosa que le dejaba un Mal sabor de boca y otra extraña sensación que quería dejar de lado por el momento

―vamos solo bromeo no te pongas así jajaja―Altaria solo Reia al igual que Pidgeotto al ver eso

Mientras las hembras charlaban Marina solo escapaba de un Dewott quien no dejaba de seguirla ya llevaban mas de una Hora en esa estúpida persecución que ya comenzaba a cansar a la Frogadier

―¡YA! ¡Deja de Seguirme quiero mi espacio Dewott!―Grito Marina ya cansada del de Unova

―¡No hasta que no me des la revancha!―Grito el observando a la ninja sobre una rama

―¡Te vencí 34 veces en una hora ya deja de molestarme!―Grito ella y siguió su camino mientras Dewott le pisaba los talones

Ya habia anochecido y Monferno perdió el Rastro de Dani en un santiamén incluso se habia perdido el que ni sabia en que parte del bosque se encontraba que ya comenzaba a darle Miedo ah decir verdad debido a que no conocía el Lugar, el caminaba lento de regreso al campamento cuando escucho el rudio de los arbustos lentamente se giro para ver de quien se trataba

―¿Hola?...―Pregunto el temeroso

―¿Quieres Dulces?―Monferno se puso blanco y se giro para ver a un Dusknoir el inicial del tipo Fuego dio un Grito de Hembra y como si hubiera usado nitro carga salió disparado hacia el campamento del susto .

Mientras aquel Dusknoir se quedo parado hay con una Charola con Chocolates de lo que parecían Muestras detrás de el apareció Alakazam quien venia con una caja de Chocolates

―Le dije que se asustaría ―Dijo el Dusknoir mirando a su Jefe

―si tenias Razón luego iremos a explicarle sobre esto ―Dijo Alakazam llevando por medio de sus habilidades Psiquicas varias cajas de Chocolates

―le digo que esto le encantara a los Campistas ―Dijo Aquel Dusknoir llevando los Dulces hacia la tienda del lugar siendo el , el que atendía el lugar


	2. Secretos,Dudas y Demas

Capitulo 2

Luego de haber superado el mayor susto de su Joven vida Monferno decidió retomar su búsqueda de respuestas sobre lo que ocultaba aquel Tipo Fuego , era Cierto que no debería de estar entrometiéndose, pero ah decir verdad la curiosidad lo mataba y por eso se arriesgaba a todo para saber cual era su secreto.

Monferno se quedo parado mirando cada Cabaña del lugar buscando con la Mirada la parte Femenina para ver si lograba encontrar a Braixen para preguntarle sobre Dani pero para evitar parecer idiota decidió ir tocando puerta por puerta para Preguntar.

―bien ¿cuál será su cabaña?―Monferno ya llevaba dos cabañas sin Éxito y solo quedaban tres para saber así que decidió tocar en la que estaba más cercana al Lago y cuando le abrieron era Sylveon

―¿Si?―Pregunto ella observando a Monferno

―Hola , bueno Braixen ¿duerme Aquí?―Pregunto Monferno a lo cual Sylveon Negó

―No , aquí no es, creo que es al Lago ―Dijo ella y Monferno asintió y se fue

Sylveon cerró la Puerta y decidió recostarse estaba cansada y no porque haya estado haciendo algo si no por la actitud de su Hermano hacia Umbreon era cierto que ellos si se llevaban bien pero los Malditos celos habían impedido por años algo más que Amistad entre ella y aquel tipo Siniestro, no iba decir abiertamente que estaba enamorada de el claro sus padres se alegrarían ante eso pero su Hermano seria otra historia el siendo capaz de rostizar a Umbreon de un Trueno. así que mejor decidió quedarse callada por lo menos hasta que su enemistad ridícula pasara.

―Oye Sylveon Leafeon y yo iremos al salón de Manualidades ¿quieres ir?―Sus hermanas se acercaron a verla pero ella Negó ,quería dormir un Poco.

―Bien volveremos dentro de un Rato Hermana ―Glaceon y Leafeon salieron del Lugar pero al abrir la Puerta hay estaba Umbreon quien al ver salir a ambas abrió la boca para decir algo pero Glaceon con su pata lo cayo

―Sylveon está dentro , descuida no le diremos nada a Jolteon ―Dijo ella y Se fue junto a Leafeon

Umbreon solo asomo la cabeza y era cierto hay estaba Sylveon recostada mirando a otro lado ,Umbreon solo salió del Lugar y con su boca levando dos piedritas y comenzó a arrojarlas hacia la Tipo Hada que al sentir el taco de aquello solo se giro para ver al Tipo Siniestro quien sonreía al verla , Sylveon le devolvió la sonrisa y decidió acercarse hacia la Puerta, ambos solo se observaron un rato cuando Umbreon junto valor para comenzar a Hablar

―Sylveon…bueno..yo..eh..queria saber…si..gu-gustarias ..esta noche ver las..e..estrellas junto a mi…―Umbreon estaba nervioso aquella actitud le dio Gracia a la Tipo hada que dejo escapar una risita haciendo que Umbreon se sonrojara y bajara las orejas con algo de vergüenza

―Claro , me encantaría ―Dijo ella y el levanto las orejas y la cola con felicidad lo había logrado había conseguido una cita con Sylveon.

―Bien..entonces nos vemos esta Noche―Con eso Umbreon salió del Lugar casi corriendo por como habia salido todo le encantaba ya que podria tener una Noche observando las estrellas con la Hembra que le robo el sueño desde niños.

Monferno siguiendo las indicaciones de Sylveon fue hacia la cabaña femenina cercana al Lago donde al tocar la Puerta la que lo Atendio fue Braixen el solo suspiro de Alivio al encontrarla, a ella le pareció raro que aquel Inicial de fuego estuviera hay.

―Monferno ¿que necesitas?―Pregunto Braixen observándolo

―Bueno , quería preguntarte unas cosas Sobre Dani ―Monferno observo la Mirada de Braixen que seguía neutral le parecía raro ya que si hubiera sido el y tendría que Mentir tendría un Ligeron tic en el Ojo.

―¿qué quieres Saber? ―Pregunto Braixen

― eh..pues todo sobre El , Dani es algo misterioso con nosotros y eso me hace sospechar de el ―Monferno le explico a Braixen sobre aquello y ella solo Negó

―Monferno , no puedes esperar a que alguien que prácticamente los conoció ayer ,sea muy abierto con ustedes así que deja de buscar una conspiración donde no la Hay , Dani no confía en ustedes como estoy segura que ustedes no confían en el , así que hay tienes tu Respuesta deja de acosarlo ―Braixen paso a tener una Mirada muy severa cuando le dijo eso a Monferno quien solo quedo mudo al escucharla cuando quería decir algo pero ella le cerro la puerta en la cara

Monferno decidió dejar todo por el Momento así que se dirigió hacia la Cafeteria a comer algo cuando alguien lo tomo de la cabeza y jalo hacia los arbustos

―¡No tengo dinero!―Grito Monferno y observo que era Marina

―¿has descubierto algo?―Marina lo observo y luego a su alrededor eso ultimo le extraño a Monferno

―Pues no eh descubierto nada pero creo que seria mejor dejar de buscar algo ya que mi Fama es de Bromista y loco no de Metiche ―Dijo el y Marina solo suspiro

―Bien eso puedo entender si decides retomar tu búsqueda de respuestas ven a buscarme oh mejor yo te buscare ―Pregunto la Frogadier a lo que monferno Asintió

Cuando Marina iba a Decir algo se cayo y escucho unos Pasos le tapo la boca a Monferno y ambos vieron a Dewott pasar por hay seguido por Pignite y Quilladin

―Tu no me has visto ―Dijo ella y tal como vino se fue dejando a Monferno con una mirada rara

―y pensaba que yo era raro esta me gana y por palisa ―Dijo este para si mismo

Lopunny y Lucario Siendo que ambos no coincidían su género con su Aspecto lograron entablar rápidamente y una buena Amistad debido a que ambos sufrían lo mismo que era ser confundidos por su género Opuesto , Ahora ambos estaban en la Cabaña del Lopunny Charlando mientras comían unos dulces que compraron.

―y dime no ¿tienes nombre o te llamas como tu especie?―Pregunto Lopunny curioso

―me..llamo lalia _―_ Ella solo comio otra Galleta mientras charlaba

―Lindo nombre ―Dijo el recostado en su cama

―Gracias pero algunos se rien no se porque pero ah mas de uno golpee por reírse ―Laila solo se sentó a un lado del Lopunny

―oh una hembra con carácter me agrada jaja y bueno yo me llamo Lars ,Bueno en realidad soy Lázaro pero me gusta mas Lars ―Dijo aquel Lopunny riendo un poco

―si queda mejor Lars jaja ―Lila solo se reia un poco

―Tu Familia ¿es toda tipo Lucha?―Pregunto Lars observando a Laila quien miro a otro lado

―Mis tios son un Lucario y una Mienshao , así que creo que si casi toda mi Familia es tipo Lucha ―Respondió ella mirando el Techo

―¿y tus padres?― Pregunto Lars y ella ni respondió

―¿Te gustaría entrenar _?_ ―Pregunto Lucaria levantándose de donde estaba

―Laila no cambies el Tema ―Dijo Lars al ver a donde iba todo de Laila

―Lars escucha , eres un buen Chico pero no te conozco lo Suficiente como para contarte mucho Sobre mi espero que lo entiendas ― Laila lo miro y Lars solo la quedo Mirando

―Esta , bien perdón si me metí en tu vida Privada no volverá ah Pasar y esta bien entrenemos ―El Lopunny levantandoce y siguiendo a Laila

Ambos llegaron a una Arena donde un Scizor observaba los combates de entrenamiento de los Campistas , verificando que nadie saliera lastimado de Gravedad , ambos se Acercaron al Consejero , el los observo cuando ya estaban suficientemente cerca

―Consejero Scizor¿estara libre la Arena luego de este combate _?_ ―Pregunto Lars al observar el combate que habia entre un Hitmonlee contra un Pikachu

―si, luego de este combate nadie mas la Usara ya que nadie ah venido a Preguntarmelo ¿gustan usarla?―Pregunto el y Ambos asintieron para luego esperar su Turno

Cuando la arena se desocupo ambos Pokemons se pusieron frente a frente para batalla a varios les gano la curiosidad y fueron a observar el combate entre ambos Pokemons quienes se miraban y esperaban que el Consejero diera la señal de inicio

―no creas que por ser Hembra cere cuidadoso con tigo―Dijo Lars con una sonrisa en su rostro

―eso debería decírtelo a ti ya que en si lo pareces conejita ―Dijo Laila de la misma forma

―oh eso te costara caro ―Dijo el riendo divertido

El consejero Scizor dio el inicio del combate y ambos corrieron para atacarse mientras Laila comenzó con combate cercano Lars se cubría con sus piernas siendo que mas usaba sus piernas para la defensa ya que las podía mover muy rápido , Laila dio un salto y creó una aura esfera la cual Lars con una mega patada la bloqueo por la humareda no observo cuando un golpe Óseo por parte de la Hembra le impacto solo sintio el golpe y retrocedió un poco este rio cargando un poderoso trueno lo lanzo hacia Laila quien al ser también tipo Acero lo recibió esta se arrodillo y al levantarse cargo otra aura esfera que espero para lanzarla cuando observo la oportunidad ya que Lars había saltado para propinarla una patada salto ella lanzo la aura esfera impactando contra el Lopunny quien cayó ya que no solo le causo daño el ataque si no también el suyo ambos ya estaban agotados por el combate no fueron muchos golpes pero si fueron muy potentes conociendo la fuerza del otro el Consejero freno la lucha declarando empate y luego les dio a cada uno una para que recuperaran su fuerza ambos solo se observaban con una sonrisa de satisfacción por aquel combate cuando varios Pokemons se acercaron a felicitar

―vaya que gran pelea ―Dijo un Arcanine quien se fue a saludar a Laila

―fue grande tu lucha ya que estuviste de igual a igual con ese lucario―Una liligant alabo a Lars al parecer llegaron después de que dijeran cosas entre ellos

―de seguro un Lucario como tu debe ser muy amado por las Hembras ―Un Swellow le alabo y Laila abrió los ojos de sorpresa otra vez sucedió

―Mostraste que las Hembras no son solo lindas si no también fuertes ―Dijo una roselia y Lars quedo igual

―¡Soy Macho/Hembra!―Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo tomando por sorpresa

Aunque lo hayan dicho los halagos siguieron pero de diferente formas mientras las Hembras alagaban y le daban el pésame a Lars por parecer hembra los Machos alagaban y algunos trataban de conseguir el numero de Laila quien ya estaba muy incómoda ante todo eso

―Lars ¿quieres ir a la cafetería _?_ ―Pegunto Laila tratando de llamar al lopunny

―Me encantaría ―Dijo el y de un salto llego hacia donde estaba ella y se fueron ambos rápidamente del lugar

Charmeleon estaba tratando de jugar a las cartas con Pidgeotto , Servine,Quilava y Marshtomp pero desgraciadamente iba perdiendo mientras Waltortle solo escuchaba música con sus audífonos en su cama .

―Flor corrida ―Dijo Servine mostrando sus cartas con una sonrisa victoriosa

―¡no puede ser otra vez!―Grito Quilava al ver las cartas de Servine

―¡si no nos vences tu nos vence Pidgeotto dejenos ganar una por favor!―Dijo Marshtomp recargándose en la cilla

―vamos Admítanlo jamás podrán vencernos en esto jajaja―rio Pidgeotto ante la desgracia de sus amigos

―¿bien otra ronda?―Pregunto Servine y Tanto Quilava como Marshtomp aceptaron pero Charmeleon no el se levanto

―lo siento pero yo paso ire a ver que sucede por aquí nos vemos en otro rato ―Charmeleon salió de la cabaña y cuando iba a salir se encontró con alguien que no quería encontrarse

―Hola Charmeleon…―Una dragonair justamente pasaba por hay Charmeleon solo la observaba se sentía el aire incomodo y denso en ambos

―hola dragonair…―Dijo Charmeleon observándola ambos se observaban de cierta forma incomoda para todos

―¿saben que sucede con ambos?―Pregunto Quilava al observar aquello

―Dragonair es ex de Charmeleon terminaron de buena manera pero por cosas mal entendidas ―Dijo Pidgeotto observando a esos dos

―no…no esperaba verte en el campamento pensé que estabas en Hoenn con tu madre ―Charmeleon solo le hablaba lento y incomodo mas todos prestaban atención

―bueno esta vez le toco a mi padre la custodia en las vacaciones así que me quede aquí y como mis amigas venían a este campamento le pedi que me trajera ―Dijo Dragonair muy incomoda

―oh que bien ―Dijo Charmeleon observándola

―¿y tu? Pense que te quedarías en tu casa todas las vacaciones ―Dijo ella

―bueno, mis padres tenían otros planes y termine aquí ―Dijo el incomodo aunque el aire dejo de estar tan denso

―esta bien ,nos vemos Charmeleon ―Dragoniar se fue de hay casi escapando al igual que charmeleon se fueron por lugares diferentes ambos

―eso fue un poco incomodo pero ¿porque terminaron?―Pregunto Quilava curioso

―no lo se Charmeleon no quiso decirme pero hasta ahora no me eh molestado en averiguar pero se que ambos fueron muy amigos en primaria cuando eran un Charmander y una Dratini pero no se que ocurrió porque el fin de su relación ―Dijo Pidgeotto observando hacia la puerta

Charmeleon decidió solo Caminar a la Orilla del Lago tener a Dragonair en el Campamento le era difícil , ya que ambos habia sido amigos desde Muy Pequeños eran inseparables su amistad para Charmeleon era mayor que la que tubo oh tiene con Waltortle y Yvisaur pero aun así le dolia haber terminado su Relacion , jamás supo la Razón de su Rompimiento un dia habían estado Bien y al otro habían Terminado ¿Algo le Habia echo? , ¿acaso hizo algo para que se Enojara? , no importo las veces que la llamara o le mandara mensajes ella no los contestaba incluso cuando le pregunto de frente ella..simplemente se fue lo ignoro incluso su Amistad quedo en la Nada que ya ni se hablaron mas una que otra palabra ocasional pero eso nada mas.

―ya Charmeleon lo suyo ya paso… Afrontalo ella ya te supero _…_ ―Charmeleon se hablaba a si mismo tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido con aquella pokemon pero le era algo difícil ya que esa Herida aun no Sanaba y demoraría mucho en Sanar

―si te sigues engañando a ti mismo solo lograras hacerte daño Charmeleon , acepta que aun sientes algo por aquella Dragoniar si te sigues torturando nunca podrás llegar a ser feliz ―Marina salió de Arceus sabe donde espantando a Charmeleon

―¡Deja de hacer eso! Ademas yo ya la Supere no me estoy engañando ni nada _…_ ―Grito Charmeleon recuperándose del espanto causado por aquella frogadier

―Charmeleon se nota a kilómetros sobre que aun sigues Dolido sobre lo que ah sucedido entre Ambos que no hayas respuestas para reponerte solo te ocultas en esa Mascara de indiferencia y demás para que no vean que en verdad tu vida se vino abajo sin ella , si tanto quieres Olvidarla y seguir adelante habla con Ella para que Aclaren sobre el porque de su rompimiento así su Alma estará libre de ese Dolor al que la sometes ―Diciendo eso Marina como apareció se fue

―ah esa Frogadier está loca pero podría tener razón ―Charmeleon observaba el cielo pensando en lo que dijo aquella pokemon

Charmeleon solo regreso a su cabaña luego de estar meditando todo el rato se quedo recostado sin querer hacer algo sonó la campana de la cena y todos fueron menos el quien solo se limito a quedarse en su cama a meditar hasta que se habia quedado dormido de solo pensar y pensar lo que Marina le dijo

Vaporeon caminaba por los talleres del Campamento buscando algo interesante para Ella pero ah decir verdad no habia visto nada que le Llamara la Atencion incluso pensó en entrar a el Ping Pong que se realizaría Mañana pero declino la idea ya que no alcanzaba la mesa del todo , no es que Fuera Chaparra si no que su Especie era del tamaño de un Canino y mas ella.

―¿Qué podre hacer?―Se pregunto ella cuando por el ravillo del Ojo observo el Taller de Rutinas artísticas del cual Jolteon asomo la cabeza ella solo quedo sin Palabras al ver al Bravo tipo Electrico salir de ese Lugar.

Jolteon creyendo que no habia Nadie salió del Lugar rumbo a su Cabaña esperando a que Nadie lo hubiera visto Salir de Hay era cierto tenia esa apariencia de tipo Rudo pero la verdad no lo era , no quería que le tuvieran miedo o ganarse enemigos por ser como es .

―¿Jolteon?―La voz de Vaporeon hizo que Jolteon pasara de Amarillo a Blanco acaso ella lo abra visto?

―¿Jolteon , te gustan los Espectáculos de Habilidades?―Pregunto Vaporeon y el se Giro a verla tratando de ocultar su Nerviosismo

―pues claro que no lo mio son las batallas ―Mintio el tratando de sonar lo mas Macho posible pero sonó lo mas idiota que se puede sonar

―Vamos , no me mientas te vi Salir del Taller de Espectaculos ―Dijo ella dando una Sonrisa victoriosa al ver la Mirada de Jolteon quien solo suspiro y Miro hacia abajo

―Si… Me gustan es mas estoy en el Club de Teatro y espectáculos en la Secundaria pero nadie lo Sabe , bueno mis amigos no lo saben ―Dijo el Dando un suspiro y mirando al suelo

―Oye no te pongas Así no es Malo que te guste los espectáculos ―Vaporeon se Acerco y trato de Animarlo un poco

―Pero¿Qué pensarían los demás si me vieran actuando y usando mis ataques para crear juego de luces y demás?―Pregunto el y Vaporeon solo lo miraba con una cara como diciendo¿es enserio?

―¿Jolteon acaso te importa mas la opinión de otros que lo que te gusta hacer?―Pregunto elal aun con esa Cara y Jolteon no sabia ni que contestar

―No le digas a Nadie si?―Pregunto el y Vaporeon Asintió

Cuando ambos ya estaban por irse del Lugar la Consejera Persian salió del Lugar y al Ver a Jolteon se acerco a El para decirle algo que habia olvidado

―Jolteon casi lo olvido , veras la Proxima semana abra una Demostracion de las Rutinas de todos los Miembros del Taller y me gustaría que tu como eres el que tiene mas experiencia hicieras el Acto Principal―Dijo ella ignorando lo Palido que Jolteon estaba al escuchar todo eso

―¿Podrás verdad?―Pregunto La persian y Jolteon iba a Hablar cuando Vaporeon le tapo la Boca

―Estara encantado de Hacerlo es mas me gustaría Que su rutina fuera en Pareja ya que ambos veníamos preparando algo desde la Escuela ―Dijo Vaporeon y Jolteon la miro

―oh eso es fantástico entonces le agradezco mucho señorita…―Persian no termino la Frace debido a que no sabia si tenia nombre

―Vaporeon Consejera Persian ―Dijo ella con una Sonrisa

Cuando la Consejera se Fue vaporeon saco la Pata de la boca de Jolteon y este la observo como Dudando pero mucho de sus Palabras

―¿Por qué me involucraste en eso? ―Pregunto Jolteon algo serio

―Lo hice para que hagas lo que quieras sin Miedo a lo que digan los demás , Ademas yo estare con tigo así que será Mejor Practicar ―Dijo Vaporeon observándolo

―¿Tienes idea de lo que habrá que Hacer?―Pregunto el Tipo Electrico

―tengo una Minuscula idea debido a que a Espeon le gustan este tipo de Rutinas así que podre seguirte un Poco el Ritmo ¿te parece entrenar esta Noche? ―Pregunto ella y Jolteon Asintió para luego verla Irse de Hay


	3. Secreto revelado

Capitulo 3

era Momento de Ensayar ah escondidas de los consejeros ya que había un toque de Queda el cual prohibida a los estudiantes estar fuera de sus Cabañas luego de las 22:00 y la cena se serbia a las 20:30 como debían hacerlo Vaporeon y Jolteon se saltaron la Cena y fueron hacia el Lago

―Bien Vaporeon debemos practicar un poco esta noche ya que si no , nos regañaran o peor ―Dijo Jolteon y la tipo Agua asintió

―Esta bien pero dime ¿tienes alguna en Mente?―Pregunto Vaporeon y Jolteon Negó

―Estamos Mal diría Yo ―Respondió Vaporeon pensando en algo y luego se lanzo al Agua para Nadar un poco

―Pues pensemos un poco ―Jolteon se sentó mientras veía Nadar a Vaporeon cuando ella solo de un Salto salió del Agua creando como un torbellino con el agua a Jolteon se le prendió el foco al ver eso

―Vaporeon hazlo otra ves ―Pidio Jolteon

ella volvió a tomar impulso creando un Torbellino otra ves pero Jolteon lanzo varias estrellas usando Rapidez haciendo que estas giraran alrededor Vaporeon al ver eso se Asombro por el buen comienzo que habían tenido , cuando ya no pudo sostener el Torbellino solo se dejo Caer al Agua , cuando asomo la cabeza solo observo a Jolteon ambos comenzaron a Reir.

―No esperaba que nos Saliera a La primera algo así jaja ―Se reia Vaporeon y Jolteon hacia igual

―Vamos intentémoslo otra ves pero debemos de pensar que hacer luego del torbellino ―Dijo Jolteon y vaporeon comenzó a Pensar

―Podrimos intentar algo que espero no Salir Herida ―Dijo ella y volvió a crear aquel Torbellino para que Jolteon lanzara las estrellas luego de tenerlo lanzo una potente hidrobomba levantándose mas y comenzó a Girar haciendo que las estrellas también lo hicieran , Jolteon ataco con trueno pero este al Pegar por causas misteriosas no golpeo a Vaporeon si no a las estrellas haciendo que se colocaran en diferentes posiciones como varias espirales , Jolteon quedo asombrado por aquello pero lo que le puso la cereza al pastel fue cuando Vaporeon de un Salto salió de aquello para que con Rayo aurora lo moviera creando como una molécula flotante que al Explotar creo varias pequeñas explosiones como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

―Vaya…eso fue ¡Genial!―Chillo Vaporeon asombrada por lo que Logro junto a Jolteon

―Si que lo fue pero debemos practicarlo mas tu que dices?―Pregunto el y ella solo salió del Agua

―Digo que deberíamos alargar la rutina con esto como gran final pero antes de que nos regañen deberíamos irnos ¿no crees?―Pregunto Ella y Jolteon asintió ambos tomaron caminos separados para irse a sus respectivas cabañas

Al otro lado del Lago Umbreon y Sylveon se habían quedado viendo el espectáculo no solo celestial si no que proporcionaron Jolteon y Vaporeon que en verdad les habia dado una Noche mágica con eso pero para decepción de Sylveon Umbreon no había dicho nada en toda la Noche cosa que en verdad le preocupaba.

―¿Umbreon? Has estado muy cayado toda la Noche ―Dijo ella y observo a Umbreon gruñir un poco

Sylveon solo dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio pero bien disimulado por su actitud era verdad que no podía culparlo su hermano era igual pero ahora deberían de disfrutar su cita sin esas tontas peleas pero parecía imposible con los celos de por si.

―Como no me di cuenta de que ellos estaban…―Umbreon no termino sus palabras ya que sintió la mirada severa de Sylveon en el cosa que lo calmo de golpe

―Eh…sylveon puedo explicarlo ―Trato de defenderse Umbreon pero Sylveon negó

―Lo dudo siempre es Así nunca pueden dejar de Pelear ambos , creo que mejor me voy Umbreon ―Dijo ella

―¡No espera!―Umbreon le tomo con su boca uno de sus Listones evitando que se vaya

Sylveon forsegeo un poco pero dejo de hacerlo al ver la cara de Umbreon tenía las orejas caídas y una expresión triste cosa que a ella le causaba ternura de ver así que se acerco a el , umbreon dejo de morderla aun seguía con esa Expresión en su rostro.

―yo…debo de disculparme…se que debe ser molesto para ti y mis hermanas verme a Jolteon y a mi pelear siempre pero…es ¡es difícil no hacerlo! El quiere salir con vaporeon cosa que siendo mi hermana me Irrita mucho mas con lo de hace unos momentos―Dijo Umbreon mirando a otro lado

―y tu Umbreon estas enamorado de mi jeje ―Se rio un poco Sylveon y Umbreon la miro rojo

―¿tan obvio soy?―Pregunto el y ella asintio

―Mas de lo normal diría yo, ademas también estoy enamorada de ti ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Umbreon no sabia ni que decir o hacer su corazón latía a mil por hora, ahora no importaba que fuera lo que se entrometiera seria rápidamente desplazado a segundo Plano .

―pues…je…entonces…te…te..¡Ah!―Umbreon solo pego un grito irritado nunca podria hablar de forma normal cerca de Sylveon

Sylveon solo sonrio y con sus listones lo atrapo y atrajo a ella pegando su cuerpo con el de el ,Umbreon se sobresalto ademas de ponerse rojo ante eso pero no quería que ella lo soltara podria estar incomodo pero se sentía Feliz en ese lugar junto a ella

―Me gusta cuando estas Nervioso ―Sylveon le lamio la Mejilla haciendo que Umbreon ahora si saltase literalmente del asombro ante eso

Siendo que ya deberían de Volver ambos venían Charlando en el camino por suerte no eran los Ultimos ya que se veía a varios campistas volver a sus cabañas, pero ellos iban primero a la de Sylveon y sus hermanas.

―entonces ya Sabes mantendremos esto en secreto por ahora ¿esta bien? ―Pregunto Umbreon y ella asintio

―Esta bien pero recuerda que no te enojaras con Vaporeon cuando la veas con mi hermano ¿ok?―Pregunto Sylveon y Umbreon asintió un poco resignado tendría que tragarse ver a Vaporeon con Jolteon

Cuando Umbreon se fue Sylveon solo salto a su Cama y abrazo su almohada ahogando un grito de Niña pequeña sus hermanas al ver esa forma de actuar de ella le extrañaron su comportamiento

―Sylveon¿paso algo?―Pregunto Leafeon observándola

―nop jeje solo fue la Mejor noche de mi Vida ―Dijo ella aun abrazando la almohada y girando en su cama

―¿que le sucede a su Hermana?―la Absol que compartía con ellas miro rara esa escena de la tipo hada

―ni nosotras lo sabemos ―Explico Glaceon mirando a su compañera

Al dia siguiente

Charmeleon despertó tarde debido a que se quedo hasta tarde usando su teléfono celular solo se fue a dormir cuando quedo sin batería , cuando despertó observo su relog ya se habia perdido el Desayuno así que solo decidió levantarse para caminar un poco y ver que actividad podría hacer, pero por obra del destino al salir se topo con Dragonair y alguien mas Charmeleon al ver de quien se trataba solo frunció el seño al ver se trataba de Gabite.

―Gabite…―Escupio Charmeleon al verlo

―Charmeleon―Dijo este de la misma forma

Ambos pokemon jamás se llevaron bien y todo por Dragonair siendo que Gabite siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorado de ella pero siendo que Charmeleon estaba en el corazón de Dragonair el tipo dragón solo comenzó a odiarlo ademas de siempre tratar de arruinarle todo en su vida como le era su puesto en un equipo Amateur de Fuerza de la ciudad

―No me esperaba que el Falso dragón estuviera aquí ―Dijo Gabite de forma burlona pero Charmeleon no contesto nada solo le dedico una mirada a Dragonair.

Cuando llego a la Area donde habia juegos de Pokearo el solo observo a Bayleef, Yvisaur , Quilava y Quilladin observando las carreras que habia el se acerco a sus amigos

―Hola a todos ―Saludo Charmeleon ellos lo miraron únicamente para saludar nada mas

―hasta que despertaste Charmeleon ,Wartortle ya iba a lanzarte agua cuando vimos que no despertabas para el desayuno ―Explico Yvisaur a su compañero de Cabaña y Amigo

―Si , estaba muy cansado por eso decidi dormir mucho ―Mintio el tratando de sonar convincente

―¿Otra ves estuviste hasta altas horas de la noche con tu Celular? No tienes remedio Charmeleon ―Dijo Bayleef aun observando la competencia

―¿Quienes compiten?―Pregunto Charmeleon

―Pidgeotto y Altaria contra Honckrow y Staravia ―Dijo Quilava a lo que Quilladin rio

―Te salió rima jaja ―Rio este para luego seguir viendo aquella competencia

Pidgeotto llevaba el aro en su Pico mientras era perseguida por Staravia quien al acercarse para quitárselo es interceptado por un Drago aliento de Altaria haciendo que cayera pero la tipo dragón no previo el Pico taladro de Honckrow haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y chocara con un Arbol cercano , Pidgeotto se vio así acorralada por Staravia y Honckrow siendo estos dos sonrieron como si fueran a tener la victoria y ambos se lanzaron hacia Pidgeotto quien dio como una sonrisa al tenerlos cerca girando sus alas logro tomar a Staravia y lanzarla hacia Honckrow quien no pudo frenar a tiempo y ambos no solo chocaron si no que también se dieron un "Piquito" haciendo que todos se rieran

―¡Ja! ¡Medios Hembra!―Se escucho a Lars gritar desde las gradas

―Lars compórtate ―Laila le dio un codazo y el Lopunny se calmo

―¡Lávate el Pico por el amor a Arceus!―Grito Staravia escupiendo de Asco

―¡Genial ahora me Molestaran todo el Campamento!―Dijo Honckrow levantandoce para ver a sus Contrincantes

―¡ire a Reclamarle a ese Pidgeotto!―Staravia estaba en Verdad Molesto por el Asunto

Honckrow solo siguió a su Compañero de equipo para evitar alguna Pelea

―¡Oye Pidgeotto!―Grito Staravia pero cuando ella se dio vuelta al observar su rostro Staravia sintio un golpe en su Corazon calmando cualquier ira Asesina que tenia

―¿si? ¿Qué necesitas Staravia?―Pregunto Pidgeotto a Staravia que seguía tieso

―Eres…Preciosa …―Dijo el con voz de Idiota y una Expresion igual

―eh..Gracias…―Dijo una Incomoda Pidgeotto observando a Staravia quien seguía con una expresión de Bobo

―¿No te gustaría ser la Madre de mis Hijos?―Pregunto Staravia , Pidgeotto abrió los ojos como Platos del asombro mientras Altaria estallaba de Risa

―Bien romeo vámonos , lamento el comportamiento de mi Amigo es que algunas veces es algo Idiota ―Honckrow se llevo a Staravia dejando a una Muda Pidgeotto

Cuando ambos estuvieron ya un tanto Alejados Staravia volvió en si para mirar a Honckrow quien tenia una mirada burlona en su rostro el Normal volador observo a su Amigo sin entender

―¿Qué?―Pregunto Staravia

―¿enserio? Ahora te haces el que no recuerdas tu frace "Te gustaría ser la Madre de mis Hijos " por arceus agradece que te saque de Hay antes de que le pidieras que se case con tigo ―Dijo Honckrow riendo por como estaba su Amigo

―es que …no la viste era la Pokemon mas hermosa de todas ―Dijo Staravia mirando el cielo fantaseando

―hace cinco minutos querías insultarla ―Dijo Honckrow

―eso fue antes , Honckrow…tu eres como mi hermano lo sabes ¿verdad?―Pregunto Staravia

―¿que quieres ahora? Conozco tus alagos y es para pedirme algo siempre ―Honckrow rodo los ojos al escuchar a su Amigo

―Ayudame a conquistar a esa Pidgeotto ―Pidio Staravia y Honckrow comenzó a reir

―Luego de lo de hace rato dudo que quiera incluso verte jajajajaja ―Dijo el y Staravia tenia una mirada seria

―¿lo harás o no?―Pregunto Serio Staravia

―Claro te ayudare solo porque quiero verte hacer el Ridiculo jajaja ―Dijo Honckrow divertido

Luego del Pokearo Lars y Laila decidieron ir al lago a Nadar un Poco para refrescarse debido a que comenzó a hacer calor ese dia cuando Llegaron solo observaron que en el Muelle estaba un Weavile observando el Horizonte sin decir nada ambos por curiosidad se acercaron.

―¿amigo sucede Algo?―Pregunto Lars al tipo Siniestro quien se volteo y puso una mirada seria

―ya se arruino el lugar con su llegada ―Dijo el y ambos se ofendieron

―y ¿a este que le Pasa?―Pregunto Laila con el seño fruncido al ver irse a Weavile

Cuando ambos se metieron al agua solo nadaron un rato hasta solo quedar flotando hay mientras charlaban un Poco de su vida

―Así que quieres llegar a ser entrenador personal ¿no? Vaya que aspiraciones las tuyas ―Dijo Laila mirando a su Amigo

―si es algo que quiero serlo para demostrar que mi especie no siempre puede ser Hembra y tener un buen futuro quiero mostrar que bajo a esta apariencia de Coneja de Pokeboy también hay un Macho fuerte ―Dijo Lars sonriendo

―¿así? Y ¿Por qué aun no sale ese macho fuerte?―Pregunto Laila en forma de burla

―oh ahora si te lo ganaste ―Lars con una sonrisa maligna se lanzo hacia Laila y la sumergió bajo el agua cuando salió dando una gran bocanada de Aire

―¡Idiota! ¡¿querias matarme acaso?!―Pregunto Furiosa Laila tomando por sorpresa a Lars quien no esperaba tal reacción

―oye …yo lo…―Lars no termino de hablar ya que Laila solo comenzaba a Alejarse

―¡Laila espera!―Lars quiso alcanzarla pero ella se perdió de vista rápidamente

Luego de pasar horas buscando por todo el campamento a su Amiga solo logro encontrarse con su Compañera Liliganth quien le dijo que Laila se encontraba en su cabaña sin querer Salir del lugar

Lars llego hacia su Cabaña donde le toco la puerta pero nadie abrió es mas le dijeron que se largara , el reconoció la voz de Laila al escuchar eso

―¿Laila? Abreme por favor ―Pidio Lars pero nadie contesto

El al ver que nadie le contestaba o abria decdio entrar y ver a Laila en su cama abrazando sus piernas , el se acerco y observo el pelaje cerca de sus Ojos se la veía Llorando cosa que le asusto en verdad creyendo que por su tonta acción causo todo eso

―Laila..si lloras por lo que hice , perdón no quise herirte de esa forma solo era un Juego no esperaba que lo tomaras haci ―Lars solo la observo y ella negó

― No es eso , es solo…que me hiciste recordar ―Dijo ella sollozando

―¿Recordar? ¿Que cosa?―Pregunto Lars sin entender

―a mis padres…―Dijo ella volviendo a abrazar sus piernas

―¿ellos están…?―Lars no quería terminar la frase por miedo a lo que le contestaran

―Muertos…están Muertos…cuando era una Riolu fueron ha su aniversario de bodas a un Crucero pero una feroz tormenta undio el barco y a ellos… ―Dijo Laila llorando otra ves

―pero..si era eso deberías tener miendo a nadar…―esas Palabras salieron de la boca de Lars pero en un mal momento ya que Laila le dio una mirada muy seria

―¡no digas tonterías! ¡ te conte sobre mis padres y solo dices estupideces!¡Largate Lars!―Grito ella enojada y queriendo empujarlo

Pero cuando lo iba a empujar Lars se giro y la abrazo ella solo se sorprendió por aquello pero correspondió al Abrazo

―Perdon…no quería decir eso pero… no quiero verte Llorar ―Dijo Lars sin soltar el abrazo Laila solo escondió su cara en el pecho de este

―fue muy traumante para mi…mis Tios me criaron como pudieron pero esa Riolu feliz y alegre que conocieron ahora es una simple mascara para ocultar el terrible dolor que en verdad siento ―Dijo ella desahogandoce en su amigo

―ya.. no llores yo estoy para ayudarte , puedes confiar en mi Laila… no se lo que se sentirá perder a un padre y espero que no me pase pero debe ser un Dolor muy fuerte que te traumatizo de por vida pero yo estoy aquí , te ayudare a que salgas de esto que te repongas pero no llores ya no quiero verte llorar ―Dijo ella haciendo que Laila le observara , Lars solo le dedico una sonrisa y Laila le dio otra sonrisa

―Gracias…―Respondió ella limpiandoce las lagrimas

―ven , vamos a comprar algo yo invito ―Lars se la llevo afuera para ir a comprar algo para comer así lograría cambiarle un poco el Animo

* * *

 **Bueno aqui el capitulo espero y lo hayan disfrutado , bueno para el capitulo cuatro les dire que ahora borrare el anuncio que habia y ya se retomara el fic nuevamente pero sera un capitulo por semana todos Los lunes lo publicare al capitulo.**

 **ahora quisiera agradecer Ghost-Walker250 por su review y la ayuda que me ah dado en este fic**

 **sin mas me despido hasta la proxima**


	4. Planes

Capitulo 4

Desde que Laila le conto el secreto a Lars el había decidido guardárselo para que nadie mas se enterara ahora el y La lucario se dirigían hacia uno de los Talleres de Manualidades para pasar el tiempo debido a que mucho no había para hacer ese día.

Ambos entraron al Salón siendo que era dirigido por la consejera Wevaile quien tenia un gran tronco en frente del lugar

―Bien esto es algo sencillo de aprender pero difícil de poner a Prueba así que no se desanimen si no sale a la Primera es solo cuestión de Practica ―Weavile usando Corte furia corto varias veces el Tronco hasta luego de unos minutos logro crear una Escultura igual a ella

―Ahora todos lleven un tronco cada uno ―Lars y Laila empujaron uno cada uno

―¿Sabes algún ataque como no se Garra umbría o Corte?―Laila observo a Lars

―se Corte y ¿tu?―pregunto el y Laila le enseño su ataque de Garra Umbria

―bueno haber que sale ―Lars dio un suspiro

El comenzó a Corte comenzó a tallar la madera mientras que Laila de un tajo la corto en tres rodajas por error , volviendo a tomar otro y esta ves con mas cuidado comenzó a Tallarla. Todos ya habían terminado sus esculturas algunas aceptables otras no tanto y algunas ni formas se le sacaban , Lars seguía con la suya cuando termino la observo Laila estiro la cabeza para observarla

―vaya …es…emmm…es un buen Gallade…―Laila no quería sonar mala pero la escultura de Lars no podía sacarle mucha forma y le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

―¿Gallade? , es un Darkrai―Explico Lars

―Hay , perdón pero …no le saco forma ―Dijo ella nerviosa

―veamos que esculpiste tu ―Lars observo lo de Laila y casi se cae de espaldas ella había creado una escultura perfecta de Mega Rayquaza

―…wow…―Lars estaba en Shock al ver aquello

Laila solo estaba junto a su escultura cuando observo que varios empujaron a Lars para ver la escultura incluso la Consejera quien asombrada felicito a Laila ella estaba algo apenada por eso

―¿tomaste algún curso de arte?―Pregunto Weavile

―No, ah decir verdad es la Primera ves que lo hago creo que fue suerte ―Dijo ella avergonzada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo

―no, encontrarse dinero en la calle es suerte esto es talento ―Un Nidorino estaba observando aquella escultura

―cuando termine el campamento contáctame soy Profesora de artes en la Universidad artística e Kalos y con esto Querida podrías hasta ganar una beca completa ―Weavile tomaba fotos de la escultura para poder enviarlas mas tarde a sus jefes en la Universidad.

Lars viendo los halagos y demás recibía su amiga decidió irse para darle su tiempo a solas Laila ni se entero de cuando se fue de hay .

Marina se encontraba parada en una rama de un Árbol, observando el paisaje rustico que le ofrecían ella solo suspiro para seguir observando era verdad que había días donde ella quería vivir en la Época feudal de Kanto o Johto, ya que en esta había Ninjas y Samurais ella hubiera sido una Gran Kunoichi. Pero debía de Regresar a la Realidad y Afrontar que vivía en el Siglo XXI

―¡Oye Marina!―Alguien la había llamado la Frogadier se giro y observo el Suelo ahí se encontraba Braixen parada se la notaba seria

―Braixen ¿qué sucede?―Pregunto ella observándola

―anduviste de chismosa otra ves ¿no es así? ―Pregunto Braixen cruzando las patas

―No te mentiré , No anduve de Chismosa solo le di indicaciones a Monferno y eso Amiga mía no es ser Chismosa―Explico Ella y Braixen no sabía que decir ella tenía Razón

―¿Por qué lo hiciste?―Pregunto Braixen

―Quería sacarme de Encima a Dewott y esa era una buena excusa diciendo que estaba en una búsqueda con Monferno además que es divertido ver como el tipo Fuego lo intenta―Explico ella con relativa Tranquilidad

Braixen solo negó suspirando sabia que Marina era así de rara no a una escala de locura solo rara en sus gustos ya que le encantaba manipular de forma inocente a sus Amigos sin que estos se Dieran Cuenta , ahora la Inicial del tipo Fuego de Kalos fue hacia la cabaña de Bayleef para hablar con ella pero cuando iba acercándose la observo salir de hay junto a Charmeleon Quilava,Servine,Wartortle y Pignite

―¿A dónde van?―Pregunto Braixen dudosa

―Iremos a Explorar el bosque ¿vienes?―Pregunto Quilava algo entusiasmado

―¿hay algo interesante en el bosque?―Pregunto Ella ya que le llamo la atención de que ellos vayan hacia el bosque

―Dicen que vieron a Deoxys por hay además de a Missingno ―Dijo Wartortle

―¿Missingno?―Braixen no sabia de quien se trataba

―Dicen que es una criatura que puede tomar varias formas se lo ah visto como el esqueleto de un Kabutops o Aerodactyl , algunos dicen que aparece como un Ghost otros dicen que la realidad se distorsiona cuando aparece y nadie le saca una forma clara―Explico Quilava con una linterna bajo su rostro

―yo creo que deberías de dejar de leer Creppypastas ―Dijo Braixen algo incomoda por eso

―Vamos será divertido ―la Animo Bayleef

―Esta bien vayamos ―Dijo Braixen

―Mas interesante seria si vamos de noche ¿no creen?―Monferno salió de quien sabe donde

―y a ti ¿Quién te llora en el entierro?―Pregunto Wartortle

―Parecía interesante y me gustaría participar en su búsqueda de legendarios y criaturas , además dudo que encuentren algo a mitad del día ―Opino Monferno Dando un suspiro

Todos comenzaron a verse para ver si estaban de acuerdo o en contra de ir en la noche sabían que si salían luego del toque de queda se meterían en Problemas mas que no podían mentirle a Alakazam pero la curiosidad los mataba para saber si era verdad lo que los demás campistas decían.

―Trataremos de salir a escondidas esta Noche pero nadie diga nada ―Opino Wartortle

―yo no Ire de Noche no quiero meterme en Problemas ―Opino Braixen

―yo tampoco lo are así que no cuenten con Migo ―Servine se hecho para atrás al igual que Bayleef

―Vamos Chicas no será para tanto ―Trato de Convencerlas Monferno sin éxito alguno

Las Hembras se fueron del Lugar dejando solo a los Machos planeando lo que Harían esa Noche, ahora de los que estarían en la búsqueda serian Wartortle,Charmeleon,Quilava,Pignite y Monferno pero debían de pedir ayuda a otros Pokemon para la búsqueda

―Entonces, ¿a quien le pedimos ayuda?―Pregunto Quilava

―pues podríamos pedírsela a Grotle,Quilladin,Croconaw y además de a varios que conozco ―Opino Monferno

―¿Qué hay de Primplup?―Pregunto Pignite

―¿ese antisocial mal , Mal amigo , mujeriego ,mala vida? Ni soñandolo―Monferno se notaba molesto con el Inicial de Agua de Sinnoh cosa que le sorprendió a todos

―¿ahora que paso? ¿de que me perdi?―Pregunto Charmeleon

―Pues ni yo mismo lo sé ―Opino Wartortle

Dejando eso de Lado tomos tomaron caminos separados para ver a quien podían llevar necesitaban a alguien que conociera el entorno del bosque un tipo Volador o Tipo Planta fueron a Preguntarle a Grotle y Ivysaur pero estos negaron no querían meterse en problemas Ivysaur intento inútilmente de hacer que sus Amigos dejaran eso de Lado no sea que los expulsen del campamento, decidieron Probar suerte con Pidgeotto como ella hacia esas carreras conocía parte del bosque , la Tipo volador también Rechazo la idea con la misma excusa que los tipo Planta , los Muchachos se quedaban sin ideas de a quien invitar, Ahora estaban todos en la Cafetería almorzando mientras discutían ese asunto si iban ellos solos se perderían necesitaban a alguien con gran Memoria y además que sepa de Plantas.

―¿a quien Podríamos pedírselo?―Pregunto Quilava

―Hola Quilava ¿Qué hacen?―Leafeon se acerco a ellos todos la Miraron

―Hola Leafeon pues estamos buscando a alguien que nos acompañe a una investigación esta noche ―Dijo Quilava la Tipo Planta ladeo la cabeza

―¿saben que hay toque de queda verdad?―Pregunto Leafeon

―Lo sabemos pero es que queremos averiguar algo y necesitamos a un tipo Planta que pueda ayudar a orientarnos porque podríamos llegarnos a Perder ―Dijo Charmeleon calmado

―¿Puedo Ir?―Pregunto Ella y todos se sorprendieron

―¿Enserio Leafeon? Digo siempre te vi como la mas Inocente de tu familia ―Opino Quilava

―me da curiosidad entonces ¿puedo?―Pregunto ella y todos comenzaron a mirarse entre si

―Claro será esta Noche ―Wartortle observaba a Leafeon quien sonrio de tal forma que aria sonrojar a cualquiera

Cuando ella se fue todos miraron a Quilava

―¿De dónde conoces a Leafeon? Porque del colegio lo dudo―Dijo Pignite

―Soy su tutor en algunas clases en la Escuela ―Dijo El tipo Fuego tranquilo

―comprendo bueno entonces solo quedaría esperar para esta Noche para ir ―Dijo Monferno

 **Lamento la tardanza ademas de lo corto del capitulo pero la Universidad se ah vuelto muy dificil y casi no tengo tiempo para nada pero bueno no los aburro con eso nos veremos en la proxima**


End file.
